Silently Thanks
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: After losing his wife, Cloud is left with his twin daughters trying to cope with that fact. His best friend, Zack seems to be the only person who really understands as he's gone through the same thing. Zack x Cloud Yaoi LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Silently Thanks**

_***This is a fanfiction which contains a few pairings but still one ultimate one. This contains CloTi, a tiny mention of Zaerith and mainly Clack (the pairing the fiction is for) which means that this is ultimately a Yaoi fanfiction, if you do not like Yaoi then please leave the page.**_

_***This fanfiction also crosses over with Kingdom Hearts with the mention of Xion and Namine being Tifa and Cloud's children.**_

_**Usual Thing - I don't own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction**_

_*** Please be kind enough to **__**review**__** otherwise I just assume the story sucks**_

* * *

><p><strong>It felt empty to be inside his bed without her there.<strong> Her soft skin pressed against his as he held her close to keep warm. The way she would playfully giggle whenever he kissed her shoulder had sounded like an angel singing and it would have been the perfect way to describe her. She had been there throughout everything in his life and he couldn't bare the fact that he would now have to go through life without her by his side, forever…like they had promised in front of their friends and family.

_Tifa_ Cloud reached his arm across the empty space beside him and pressed his palm flat on the mattress, hoping that she would somehow materialize there, his beautiful, strong wife. His heart ached as he pictured her face; she was smiling like she always did as her long black haired fell gracefully over her shoulders.

He only moved from his position when he heard the faint sound of knocking on his bedroom door and looked over his shoulder to see his twin girls standing there, hands linked. He smiled warmly at the both of them. The eldest twin, Namine, was a picture of Cloud, her bright blonde hair matching his perfectly and her soulful blue eyes made you feel as if you were staring into a beautiful ocean most of the time. The youngest twin, Xion, was the image of Tifa. Though her hair was a lot shorter than her mother's, Xion's black hair was still exactly like Tifa's, the way Xion would act also resembled their late mother.

"Daddy," Namine whimpered as they padded over to the bed quickly, barely able to climb up onto it without Cloud's help, "we can't sleep," she continued and helped Xion up onto the bed as well.

Cloud chuckled slightly and lifted his warm bed covers up so that they could climb in next to him, "come on in," he invited and watched in awe as Namine made sure that Xion got in first before she cuddled in behind her black haired sister.

"Daddy," this time it was Xion who spoke, "is mummy ever coming back?" Cloud's heart tugged harshly as he looked down at his daughter's faces. He could see what answer they wanted to hear and to be honest, Cloud wanted their answer to be true a well.

Cloud reached out and brushed Xion's short hair behind her ear before doing the same with Namine, a sad look upon his face, "I'm afraid not Xi-Xi," Cloud sighed and placed a loving kiss on her forehead as soon as he saw the devastated look appear on her face.

"I miss her," Namine bit her lip as tears grew in her large eyes and Cloud quickly sat up, pulling his daughters into his lap so he could comfort them both a little better, his strong arms wrapping them up warmly.

"I do too Nami," Cloud whispered as he rubbed her back, "we all do," they all fell silent after a while as Cloud continued to rock his girls from side to side, resulting in them falling asleep in their positions.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bye bye daddy!" Namine and Xion<strong> called as they clambered into the bright green car that was sitting outside their house. Cloud smiled slightly and waved his hand as Genesis got out of the car, obviously wanting to see whether or not Cloud was doing okay.

"Gen," Cloud rolled his eyes as he tried to escape into the house but Genesis grabbed his wrist gently.

"I just want to know how you're doing, you haven't left the house in three months Cloud, everybody's really worried about you," Genesis explained as Cloud turned around and he smiled sympathetically as he noticed the tears in his friend's eyes.

"It's hard to forget," Cloud swallowed deeply as he folded his arms across his chest, trying to smile back at Genesis who just moved closer and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"Uncle Gen is here, don't worry, I'm here to help," Genesis chuckled and patted Cloud's back, "just…come back to work, it may help you…" he tried to think of the right words as he pulled away from Cloud, "not move on, but just to have something else on your mind, being here is just making you focus on it more," he finally continued and Cloud paused for a second, his eyes brushing over Genesis's young face. He wanted to shout and scream, tell him that he wanted to be alone with hi girls and drown in self-pity, but it was selfish and Cloud hated that.

"Okay, fine," Cloud muttered and jumped as Genesis jumped at him, hugging him tightly again.

"Great, remember to be there by eight thirty, people are going to be so glad to see you Cloud," he left after he ad said his peace and got into the car where Xion and Namine were currently reading the same book together.

Cloud waved them off before shutting the front door, his eyes traveling to the book Tifa had left out on the coffee table and he flinched as he felt tears spring to his eyes once more. He quickly walked over to it and picked it up smiling once he realized that it was one of Xion's books. Tifa had always loved to read their daughters stories before they went to bed.

He put the book back in the bookcase before turning to go back to his bed, where he could be closest to her.

It was only when he opened the bedroom door did he nearly have a heart attack when he saw his childhood best friend waving at him through the bedroom window, tapping on it so that Cloud would let him in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud shouted as he pulled the window up and pulled Zack inside, "coming through my window like fucking Edward Cullen!" He closed the window again and groaned as he saw the usual smile still dancing on Zack's face.

"You didn't answer any of my texts, I wanted to see if you were okay considering the last time that I visited you…" Zack trailed off seemingly distressed by the memory and Cloud gripped his arm slightly ashamed of how he had behaved.

"I'm fine," Cloud mumbled as he clambered onto his bed and curled up under the covers.

Zack sighed heavily as he folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head, "Yeah you look fine," he replied sarcastically as he stared at the lump underneath the blanket.

"Zack," Cloud whispered and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the mattress deflate slightly as the raven sat on his bed beside him, "how did you get through this when Aerith died?" he asked as he peered out of his covers, instantly regretting his words as he saw the pain reflect in Zack's eyes.

"You never get over it completely, I'm not going to lie," Zack shrugged and watched Cloud as he sat up; he felt his heart ache at the sight of his best friend in such a state. It was clear that Cloud hadn't shaved in weeks or for that matter, washed for at least three days, "but you get through it," he smiled and ruffled Cloud's soft blonde hair, "especially if you have an incredible best friend," Cloud's eyes flickered to his face and he blushed slightly at the compliment.

"What was I supposed to do, let you drown?" Cloud replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Exactly, that's why I'm here now, returning the favor to you," Zack grinned and Cloud grunted as he put his face his hand.

"You don't have to Zack," Cloud tried to stop him from tucking him into his bed, but Zack was extremely strong willed and would usually do something even if you screamed for him to stop.

"Tough shit, I'm here for you," Zack chuckled as he noticed the glare plastered on Cloud's face as the Chocobo wriggled beneath the covers that were extremely tight around his body.

"Oh, yippee,"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Uncle Zack-Zack!" Xion giggled <strong>as she opened the door to see the giant looming over her in the doorway, she squealed as he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air, grinning at the playful screams she was allowing to escape her lips.

"Howdy little lady," Zack greeted and kissed the side of her head, "where's your daddy?" he asked with a smile, wincing as Namine ran over to him and practically launched herself around his leg, cuddling him. He reached down with his free hand and patted her head.

"Daddy's in the shower," Namine covered he mouth as she giggled, "nakey in the shower," she added and Zack snorted at the amusement the word 'nakey' brought the two supposedly innocent children of his best friend.

"C'mon," Zack laughed as he swung his leg around, finding it difficult to walk with Namine wrapped around his leg still.

"Play with us!" Xion pulled at his hair gently and nuzzled his neck with her face sweetly.

Cloud shook his head, shaking the water from his clean hair whilst he dried his body off. It had been so long since he had been out of pyjamas that he felt a little embarrassed to say that it felt odd to wear normal clothes again.

He pulled his black shirt over his head and zipped up his baggy blue jeans, he only worked in a music store so casual wear was allowed.

His ears pricked up as he heard both Xion and Namine squeal and he frowned having not heard anybody come inside the house and he quickly ran out of the bathroom, his eyes wide as he prepared himself to attack whoever it was that was harming his precious girls. Now armed with the toilet brush, he skidded into the front room, only to find Xion and Namine climbing all over Zack as they platted his hair and placed several thousand clips into his hair as well.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud dropped his weapon and laughed slightly at the sight before him.

"Hey," Zack looked at him with a pleading look, "this is _so_ much fun," he nearly scowled as Cloud began giggling behind his hand; it was easy to see where Namine got it from.

"I didn't hear you come in," Cloud said as he looked at the clock, making sure he wasn't going to be late and checked the drive way incase Genesis was going to be early in taking the girls out for the day whilst he worked.

"Xi-Xi let me-**ow**!" Zack hissed as Xion pulled at his hair again, he turned to playfully glare but found himself smiling weakly at the adorable look on her face, he turned back to Cloud "came to drive you to work seen as though I'm going too," he beamed and silently thanked Cloud as he removed Namine off of his stomach.

"Thanks Zack," Cloud nodded towards him as he bounced Namine in his arms slightly, trying to calm her down, as she was still rather hyper from tangling Zack's hair up and by the looks of things, Zack had finally managed to escape the clutches of Xion by picking her up as well and rocking her in his arms, poking her belly every now and again which made her squeal with laughter.

Cloud couldn't help but feel a little happier now that Zack was here, the man just seemed to ooze happiness from his fingertips, and everything he touched became brighter.

"Uncle Zack-Zack looks pretty!" Xion wriggled in his arms as Zack's finger poked her again.

"Like a badly decorated Christmas tree right?" he looked to Cloud who just laughed and nodded.

"Oh, looks like Genesis is here," Zack arched his head forwards and cloud looked out of the window to see the red head walking towards the front door.

He twins now squealing madly at seeing him and clambering out of Cloud and Zack's arms to greet their favourite babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud couldn't help but cringe a little<strong> at the attention he was getting from his work friends, if this was supposed to drag his attention _away_ from Tifa then surely his friends should be talking about something else?

"Cloud!" he turned to see his friend Yuffie rushing towards him and he braced himself as her arms came around his waist and she hugged him tightly.

"Hey," he muttered and hesitated before he hugged her back.

"Good to see you back, I really missed you," Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck shyly as she moved away from Cloud and looked up at Zack who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"C'mon," Zack urged as he gently pushed his friend forwards so that they could get behind the counter where they would be working for the next five hours.

All day Cloud mindlessly served customers, avoiding the ones he knew would give him trouble, thankfully Zack said he would take care of them. His stride had been good until a woman round about the age of twenty-three, Tifa's age, came into the shop. She had similar features and her hair was the same black. Cloud felt his heart hammer in his chest as tears fell down his cheeks without him even noticing, his hands shaking as he gripped onto the stool he was sitting on, breathing heavily.

"Cloud!" Zack gasped as he noticed his friend's shaken state and he looked to the woman who was browsing through the music books, "come here," he pulled Cloud by his wrist into the backroom where Vincent and Yuffie were sitting on the scruffy green sofa. As soon as they saw the state Cloud was in, they quickly left, as they knew that Zack would probably throw them out otherwise.

"I want Tifa back, Zack I need her!" Cloud screamed as he grabbed the raven's shirt roughly as he cried into it, "I need…" he sobbed and held onto Zack tighter, needing the comfort of the man he was crying against and he relaxed a little as he felt Zack's arms come around his back and hold him tightly.

"I know, I know," Zack whispered as he gently walked them towards the sofa, pulling Cloud into his chest again once they sat down, allowing his shirt to get soaked.

Cloud felt like a fifteen-year-old child, having to be held whilst he cried wasn't something you expected a twenty-five year old father of two to do.

Zack shuffled downwards so he could get more comfortable, rubbing Cloud's side gently as he rested his cheek against his head. He couldn't help but remember this scene but the other way around, two years ago it had been _Zack_ breaking down at work and _Cloud_ holding _him_.

It took a while for Cloud to calm down, but Zack wasn't complaining, it felt…_nice_ having the blonde in his arms. He frowned at his thoughts as he listened to Cloud's sharp intakes of breath, he actually sounded quiet adorable when he did and Zack gritted his teeth.

_Why_ was he thinking like that?

"I miss her," Cloud sniffed as his breathing stayed uneven and he looked up at Zack, his eyes blotchy and red.

"I know you do," Zack whispered and Cloud continued to look at him for a while sadly before he returned his head back into the raven's chest, his hand curling up next to his face as he did so.

* * *

><p>"<strong>When is uncle Zack-Zack coming over again?"<strong> Namine asked as she sat on her father's lap, her hands on his chest.

Cloud looked at her with adoring eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly as he though about his best friend, "I don't know Nami," he replied with a mono tone and Namine sighed dramatically and folded her arms with a large pout appearing on her face and Cloud giggled, "you really love your uncle Zack huh?" Namine nodded with an innocent smile and unfolded her arms so she could cuddle Cloud's neck.

"Uncle Zack-Zack makes daddy happy," Namine yawned and closed her eyes, "Un-uncle Zack-Zack loves daddy," she said sleepily, not realizing how Cloud's eyes had snapped open with shock and he stayed still for a while, one hand underneath Namine's backside and the other on her back.

_Is that why he hasn't been over?_ Cloud swallowed hard as he looked to the photograph on the window sill, his eyes immediately going to Tifa and he bit his lip. Even if what Namine had said _was_ true, he couldn't be with a man, he had been married to a woman for four years…but so had Zack.

"Daddy?" Cloud nearly dropped his blonde angel as Xion's voice startled him, completely forgetting that she was sat next to him on the sofa playing on her _Nintendo DS_.

"Yeah Xi-Xi?" he cleared his throat quietly as not to wake Namine and looked down to where Xion was now cuddling his arm.

"Does mummy still watch me?" Cloud felt his heart break at the tender voice and he moved his hand to stroke the side of her face.

"Of course she does, your mother never missed anything in her lifetime, she's not about to miss anything else," he smiled fondly at remembering how much Tifa tried to be at every single play or rehearsal that Namine and Xion had had due to both being the drama and music groups at their playschools.

"Is uncle Zack-Zack our new mummy?" Cloud couldn't help but laugh at that, the image of Zack being the _woman_ in a relationship was beyond hilarious for Cloud to even comprehend.

"No, he's still your uncle," Cloud snickered and poked her nose playfully, "why do you ask?" he frowned and Xion rubbed her cheek against his arm.

"Uncle Zack-Zack told us he loved you very much-er-ly," Xion stumbled on her words and Cloud blinked furiously as he tried to allow the words to sink in without him getting up and storming over to Zack's house demanding he explained what he meant exactly.

"Did he now?" Cloud 'hmm'd' and Xion giggled at the noise.

"Yeah, h-he said that daddy was his bestest friend in the whole world!" Xion cried and squeezed Cloud's arm tightly, "daddy must be incredibubble to be the bestest in the world!" Xion was now looking up at him with such pride that Cloud couldn't help but blush slightly, feeling stupid for thinking badly of his friend. Of _course_ Zack had meant as a best friend.

"Yeah," Cloud whispered.

Zack stretched his arms up in the arm lazily as he waiting for another customer to arrive, he was extremely tired and fed up what with the heat that Midgar had been blessed with all day. But he wasn't completely focused on the weather, more on the blonde who was writing on price tags, which he had stuck onto the new guitars that had arrived that morning.

"Fuck," Zack sighed loudly and pressed his fingers to his temples in frustration as he found himself staring at Cloud again. It was _wrong_ to want his best friend at all, let alone three months after his best friend's _wife_ had died.

"Yo, what the hell is up with you?" Zack looked up to see Reno staring down at him as he clambered up a ladder to place some new stock up onto the high shelves.

"Nothing, just tired I guess," Zack laughed and dodged the cello tape roll that Reno knocked off with his knee.

"Shit, sorry dude," Reno cringed as Zack handed him the roll back.

"Not at all, that's what friends…are…for," Zack faded out of the conversation and Reno stopped to look down at him, the red raised his eyebrows in confusion and shook his head.

"Dude are you high are what?" Reno chortled as he pulled out several packets of guitar strings and placed them neatly in order of thickness.

"No I'm not high Reno," Zack rolled his eyes, "just distracted," he mumbled and hissed as Reno shoved the back of his head with his foot.

"Forget it," Zack looked up at him confused.

"Huh?" he tilted his head and Reno snorted.

"Cloud," he stated and Zack's face lost colour slightly, "forget it man, he's too wrapped up in Tifa still," he explained and Zack stood up on the counter so he was a little bit more closer to Reno's face.

"I know," he kicked his leg out in a bored fashion as he stepped over the cash machine, "but I can't…. can't get this feeling out of me," he moaned and leaned forwards to press his forehead against Reno's back, startling the red head who quickly gripped onto the shelves as the ladder swayed a bit.

"You _could_ just tell him yo, you two are like two peas in a freaking pod, he won't care," Reno suggested and gripped the shelves again as Zack pushed a little harder on his back, "whoa **hey**, I'm trying to balance here!" he added and Zack laughed loudly before moving his forehead away and jumping back down on to the ground.

"He would care Reno," Zack looked over his shoulder at Cloud, who noticed and waved slightly, Zack felt his heart skip a beat as he waved back, "Cloud always cares what other people think about him,"

* * *

><p><strong>Placing his hand on<strong> the cool stone that now wore Tifa's name, Cloud leaned forwards and placed a kiss on top of it. His hands holding the largest bouquet of white lilies he could have bought with the little gil he had.

"Hey," he bit his lip as he sat on the ground in front of the headstone, placing the flowers up against it neatly, "I miss you Tifa…I love you," he whispered as his fingers traced her name.

"Nami and Xi-Xi have done really well in their school reports, Nami got all A's as per usual and Xi-Xi got several B's _and_ A's," he informed her proudly and laughed weakly as a tear rolled down his cheek, gasping slightly as he felt something cool touch his face and wipe it away, his blue eyes slowly looked up and he jumped to his feet in fright as he saw her, his beautiful Tifa standing before him with a warm smile on her face.

"Cloud," she giggled and her cold hands held his face close enough for Cloud to be able to see the tears building in her brown eyes.

"Ghost," he whispered as it finally hit him. People often got visited by people who had recently died and had gone into the life stream, but Cloud hadn't believed that until now.

"Yeah," Tifa whispered and took in a deep breath as if to control herself, "I've missed you too," she smiled as he hands placed themselves on his chest and Cloud closed his eyes at her touch, never wanting to forget it.

"I love you," he gritted his teeth as more tears fell from his eyes and he heard Tifa sniff loudly, opening his eyes to see her crying beautiful crystals.

"I love you too," she sobbed and her lips hovered in front of his for a few seconds as their eyes stared deeply into one another's before their lips collided against each other's. Their hands gripping the other's clothing as their tongues danced and their hearts sang.

Cloud's fingers ran through Tifa's soft black hair, gasping into her mouth as it brought a shiver to his back and he held her tightly in his arms, whimpering as Tifa slowly pulled away and rubbed her hands up and down his neck and shoulders, just like she used to when she was alive.

"I saw what you tried to do to yourself," Tifa whispered and Cloud looked at her with wide eyes and then quick cast his gaze to the ground.

"I never meant…" Cloud cupped her face in his hands, "I just wanted to be with you, I know it was selfish because of Namine and Xion but…Tifa…" Cloud struggled to keep a hold of himself and smiled slightly as Tifa began to butterfly kiss just an inch away from his right ear, another habit of hers.

"I know," she whispered, "I don't think it would have just been myself and the kids that would have been sad if your attempt had worked though," Cloud raised his eyebrows as Tifa smiled at him delicately.

"W-who?" he asked and Tifa sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"You're so innocent still," she beamed and kissed his lips again, "but I love that about you," she added with a laugh, filling Cloud's heart completely.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud urged her and panicked, as she seemed more transparent than before.

"Zack," Cloud froze at the mention of him and he felt Tifa's hand hold his face once more, "I know he loves you Cloud," she kissed him again, her fingers tangling in his hair, "and…" she stared into his eyes once more, "I know you love him too," she seemed to be almost telling him to move on, but he didn't want to, he wanted her back.

"No, no, I love you, no one but you!" he protested and let out a loud sob as she continued to fade, his heart racing madly in his ears, "**Tifa!**" he screamed as he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Stop lying to yourself, I know you're only backing away because you think you're cheating me," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "but you're not, I want you to be with somebody you love again, please," she begged and placed several kisses on his face, kissing away his tears.

"Please don't leave, see the girls first!" Cloud gripped went to grab her wrist but his hand went straight through her and he instantly fell silent.

"I have to go, you don't get much extra time after entering the life stream, Aerith told me that," at the mention of his friends name Cloud gasped, "she said to pass on a message to Zack, tell him that she still loves him and Cloud," he looked up, crying as he could barely see her face anymore, "tell the girls that I love them as well and move on!" she shouted before she eventually left, leaving Cloud shaking with tears and he collapsed against her headstone.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Daddy?" Xion frowned<strong> as she watched her father run around the head in a panic, she patted her sister's shoulder and Namine looked up from colouring, "Daddy's acting weird," the black haired girl whispered and the blonde bit her bottom lip and she clambered to her feet and held Xion's hand as they approached their father.

"Daddy?" Namine tugged on Cloud's jeans as the blonde continued to clean the house, she could see his hands were shaking and she saw Xion's lips tremble, wanting to cry because Cloud was ignoring them, "_daddy!_" Namine shouted as loud as she could and Cloud jumped, knocking his head hard on the shelf above his head. He whined and rubbed the top of his head as he looked down at them.

"Why are you so shaky?" Xion titled her head innocently and Cloud smiled, kneeling down in front of them.

"Because grown ups shake when they are nervous," Cloud explained and watched the twins exchange interested looks, "now go and get ready for Genesis," he quickly covered his ears as the girls squealed at the mention of the red head and they quickly ran up the stairs to get changed into the dresses Cloud had already picked out for them.

_Come on Genesis, I need you to take them out of here before Zack gets here, please hurry up!_ Cloud clunked his teeth as he turned and busied himself with the rest of the house, making sure that nothing was out of place, he needed the place too look perfect to make him have a little more confidence.

_I know you love him too_ Cloud shivered slightly as he remembered Tifa's words, they had been drilling into his skull for the last four days, slowly becoming aware of how right his wide had been.

"Cloud!" Cloud jumped and turned to see Genesis peering through the letterbox, "you ready for me to take the girls or have I come too early?" Cloud pulled the door open and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"No you're right on time, the girls are just gett…" Cloud was interrupted by the girls charging passed him and launching themselves at an unprepared Genesis and Cloud quickly grabbed a old of Genesis's jacket so that the boy didn't fall over backwards as he lifted both Xion and Namine off of the ground.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," Genesis huffed and blushed heavily as both of the girls kissed each of his cheeks, "damn kids," he muttered shyly before he spun round and walked away leaving Cloud laughing in the doorway.

When Zack _finally_ arrived at the door, Cloud had to stop himself from flying to the door, he was just so nervous that he wanted to get it all out in the open.

"Zack," Cloud smiled nervously and Zack smiled back warmly as Cloud stepped aside to let him inside.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked as he sat on the back of the sofa, his hair falling into his eyes.

"I-I'm good but I-um," Cloud rubbed the back of his neck as he wrapped the other arm around his stomach to try and prevent the nervous feeling from growing even more, "you know that story about the life stream?" he saw Zack nod with a frown, "well, it's true, I-I met Tifa again at her grave," he held his hand up to Zack who went to make a comment, "I know I sound crazy but she did say she had a message fr-from Aerith," Zack's eyes widened slightly and he stood up, "she told Tifa to tell you that she still loves you," Cloud smiled and saw a wave of relief washing over Zack's face, a grin plastering on his lips.

"She wasn't there?" Zack suddenly asked and Cloud shook his head.

"N-no, only Tifa," he stuttered and panicked as Zack walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud, why are you so nervous, it's just me," Zack chortled and Cloud felt his heart flutter at the sound, taking in how incredibly beautiful Zack really was for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Zack's eyebrows shot up as Cloud's hand covered the his tightly, "Tifa said something else about you…and me as well," he whispered and Zack stared at him a little worried by the fact that Cloud looked as if he was going to break down again.

"What did she say Cloud?" he asked hesitating before he held Cloud's face in his hands.

"She said she knew that you and I were in love with each other and that I should move on and…" Cloud saw Zack's face turned red, "and I should be with you," he finished breathing heavily as he tried to stop shaking feeling like his fifteen-year-old self again.

"Was she right?" Zack asked as he moved his face closer by an inch and Cloud closed his eyes to avoid blushing darkly in front of him.

"…" Cloud placed his hands on Zack's neck, stroking him, "yes," his voice was barely above a whisper as he could feel Zack's breath on his lips, his heart feeling as if it would suddenly sprint out of his chest because it was beating so fast and then it was happening. Zack's warm lips pressed against his as his hands slipped down to snake around Cloud's waist instead. Cloud's hands shyly buried themselves in Zack's thick black hair as their kiss deepened. He was standing on his toes when Zack finally stood up straight which made him feel a bit like a woman, reminding him of what Xion had said about Zack earlier and he sighed happily, gathering that he would be the woman in the relationship considering their ages, height and weight difference.

Zack allowed his fingers to slip underneath Cloud's shirt and his fingertips stroked the younger male's lower back gently. When he eventually pulled away, his dream like state was shattered when he saw tears rolling down Cloud's cheeks.

"Cloud?" he held him tighter in his arms as he felt Cloud do the same.

"You won't leave me as well will you?" the blonde cried into his shirt and Zack just chuckled softly into his ear, kissing his cheek over and over.

"Never," he promised and licked his earlobe playfully causing a delightful shriek to erupt from Cloud's mouth.

"Cloud," Zack's lips pulled up into a smirk as he continued to sway his new love in his arms, building a romantic wave between them as his lips connected with the blonde's again, "we still have a few hours until your kids get back,"

* * *

><p><strong>Zack spun around as he heard crying<strong>, his eyes darting to the corner to find both of his adopted daughters sobbing. He tossed the remote to the side and hurried over to them, kneeling down to try and be nearer to their height.

"Hey, no tears," he smiled and pulled them both into his lap, "what's the matter?" he asked as they both continued to cry.

"Yazoo said we were stupid because we have two daddies," Namine whimpered and hugged Zack around the neck.

"Yazoo said it was dirty," Xion added and Zack smile own at her even wider.

"Well you can just tell this 'Yazoo', that _he_ can't criticize anybody," Zack nodded to them and they just stared back blankly.

"Why?" Namine sniffed and rubbed her sore eyes.

"Because at least you two aren't named after a milkshake," Zack winked at them and his body warmed to the sound of their laughter.

"Love you Zack-Zack," they giggled before they jumped up, clearly feeling better as they linked hands and ran up the stairs.

He couldn't believe how much he adored the twins and it was all thanks to knowing and loving Cloud that had brought him closer to them. His eyes flickered to said blonde who was snoring loudly on the sofa, clearly worn out from his new job as a delivery man and Zack laughed loudly as Cloud muttered something about him in his sleep, to think he had been so depressed a few years ago was unthinkable with how lively the blonde now was. He secretly thanked Tifa and Aerith for allowing them to be together…getting Cloud to realize how he truly felt about the raven.

Zack grabbed Cloud's hand and placed a kiss on his silver wedding ring as he pulled a warm black blanket over his lover's sleeping form, his lips then coming down on his forehead as he clambered in next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Cloud's waist, thanking Tifa and Aerith once more.

* * *

><p><em>To love somebody you must allow them to move on. <em>

_Allow them to fall in love with whoever will take them. _

_To love somebody is to sit back and admire and love for eternity. _

_Watch them grow._

_Watch the fall. _

_Pick them up and help them out._

_Love is the greatest gift of all. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments!<strong>

_My god this took me a long time to write and re-read several times to make sure there aren't any mistakes. Basically this came to me when I was merely jotting down several scenarios for my next Zack x Cloud fanfiction and this was the one I picked out to do because it interested me the most._

_I have a love hate relationship with Cloud x Tifa and to be honest with you I think I am more of a neutral fan then a hyper lover or hater of it so I didn't mind adding the CloTi scenes. They were necessary for the story to work so I don't want people complaining about it or the mention of Zack x Aerith, a pairing I am not a supporter of as they remind me more of a brother-sister thing really._

_And Genesis as a babysitter? Hell yeah I totally approve of that if you take away his evilness he's actually a pretty all right guy, the guy that Angeal and Sephiroth liked before he turned crazy. I liked the thought of him being a teenager looking for work and ended up with baby sitting and he ends up falling in love with his job because he adores Xion and Namine ^w^_

_At first I had intended Xion and Roxas to be Tifa and Cloud's children, but I didn't like the idea of Roxas being all cozy-cozy with Genesis and Zack as it would completely thrash his character and Namine would be more the type to do that, so I picked her instead. I was actually going to add Roxas and Sora as older twin brothers that had moved away after Tifa had died, but I didn't want Cloud to feel abandoned by his own kids so that idea went down the bog as well haha_

_I had to get Reno in there somewhere the cheeky bastard is always cropping up in my Final Fantasy works somewhere haha And I finally got Yuffie in there! The lovely ball of fun that she is * insert sarcasm *I like her, but she needs to take some sleeping pills every once in a while, so I made her a lot calmer in this and hinted the fact that she may have a crush on Cloud, which is actually true in the game :)_

_I wanted the love to grow slowly between Zack and Cloud because it wouldn't have been right for them to start bonking it out straight away. I have respect for Tifa and Aerith and it just wouldn't have been right to be honest with you, but I like writing the slow building love as it was a little new for me as usually in my stories the crush is introduced during the third or fourth paragraph. So this was new and fun for me!_

_The poem at the bottom was created by me©, so if you wanted to use it, you can't! Not that you would because it's shit_

_This has to be the longest mother f*cking authors comment I have ever written in my life and I apologize, I just wanted to explain things etc blah blah, hope you don't mind though!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed and I really would like comments on this as this is a very important fiction to me! And sorry for the length of this bugger, the fiction actually came to ELEVEN pages exactly O_O._


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

By: KlonoaLight / ZFairCStrife aka Sora

Summary: After having gotten together after the tragedy of losing both of their wives, Zack and Cloud face another problem in their relationship, where their precious children are getting in the way of their intimacy.

Genre: M Rated (Oh how I've missed you sweetheart!)

Setting: O_o The bedroom and Cloud and Zack are Advent Children Ages.

Rating: M

Status: Complete

Type: Standalone

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

* * *

><p>Five months.<p>

That is how long it had been since Zack and Cloud had been intimate with each other and as much as they hated to admit it, it was because of their daughters Namine and Xion always popping up when they least expected it.

They had been extremely lucky that they hadn't been caught in the kitchen at one point where Cloud's trousers and boxers were hanging around his ankles with Zack perched on his knees all too eagerly.

But the lack of intimacy was driving both of them insane and Cloud was worried he was getting used to not being close with his husband, he didn't want their spark to die out so soon, not after he had gotten together with the raven in the sweetest way possible.

Due to having two daughters who were both at the age of fourteen, they were now having a sleepover with their friends much to Cloud's dismay since he had been making endless bowls of popcorn for them since they had arrived at the house and he kept on mentally slapping himself for even allowing he sleepover to happen, but he just couldn't see his girls upset…not after they had lost their mother.

"Zack, could you take this up to them?" Cloud asked as he lifted the new bowl of popcorn in his hands and held it out to the elder male; their eyes met for a few seconds before Zack finally took the bowl and left the room without another word making the blonde's heart ache, he knew sex wasn't everything but the lack of contact was really effecting them.

"Girls, more popcorn!" Zack laughed as he pushed the door open, only to have several pillows hit his face like the other four times he'd done this, "for the love of Gaia," he shook his head chuckling before with a fling of his wrist made the popcorn fly over the girls, making them shriek and giggle at him.

"Thanks Zack," Xion grinned and Zack just winked back at her before leaving again, rolling his eyes when he caught the last bit of Namine's sentence 'there's a boy in my class…'.

They were growing up too fast for his liking.

But he couldn't think about them at the moment, not when his body was practically calling Cloud's name in every way which possible, he missed his blonde being close to him, missed the act of their love so much that it had kept him awake for the last few nights.

They needed to sort this out before they started to stop talking to each other for good.

"Cloud," Zack said as he hurried down the stairs, startling the blonde in the kitchen and he laughed when he saw Cloud try and keep a hold of his drink.

"Hey," Cloud replied with a dark blush upon his cheeks at his movement and swallowed deeply when Zack came walking over to him with long strides making his eyes widen, he knew what the raven was going to do and he quickly placed his drink in the sink, his lips curving up slightly when he was pulled into the man's arms and his lips were taken with the sweetest passion.

Zack's hands grabbed his thighs and lifted him up so the blonde was now sitting on the kitchen counter with his back pushed up against the wall as their heated kisses continued undoubtedly going to give both of them bruises in the morning.

"Zack," Cloud whimpered as his neck was bitten, one of his favourite things that Zack had taken note of, the wound that was made was then delicately tickled with a long stroke of Zack's tongue.

Purring gently, Cloud pulled the elder male closer by wrapping his legs around Zack's waist and pulling him in, his head resting on the raven's shoulder as he continued to moan quietly at the kisses that were being placed on his neck.

"Daddy?" Cloud's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed Zack away from him and jumped down from the counter at the sound of Namine's voice, her innocent form appearing in the kitchen.

"W-what's wrong Namine?" Zack asked sounding a little out of breath but thankfully Namine didn't seem to notice.

"We're thirsty," Namine giggled, "can I have the cans in the fridge, pleas?" she asked politely and Cloud licked his lips as he nodded silently with his finger placed on his slightly swollen lips.

"We're going to sleep after a movie, night daddy," she stood on her tip toes and kissed Cloud's cheek and then went over to Zack, "night dad," she kissed his cheek as well before walking off and leaving them alone again.

"Zack," Cloud whined and quickly hid his face in the elder's chest, feeling extremely frustrated with himself.

"I know,"

After checking in on the girls for one last time that night, Cloud was satisfied that they were asleep and then looked up at Zack who stared back at him as their hands linked together, quietly making their way into their own bedroom.

As soon as Cloud had shut their door, he was slammed against the wall on the other side of the room; almost as if Zack hadn't entirely thought out his strength at this point and didn't even care by the way he was pushing against Cloud's body with a sense of hunger.

"Ow," Cloud said in between their messy kisses as Zack's handling became a little too rough and he pulled away to raise his eyebrows at him to try and snap Zack out of his daze, knowing the raven would never intentionally hurt him.

"Sorry," Zack chuckled before they both fell silent upon catching the other's eye, his large hands pulling Cloud's legs up and around his waist as he moved them over to the bed, gently laying the blonde down before he caged Cloud in with his body.

"It's been too long," Cloud smiled as he slowly started to undo Zack's shirt, biting his bottom lip suddenly when he felt the raven's hips roll against his.

"Don't try to be dominant Cloud," Zack chuckled and Cloud pouted making his blue eyes grow twice the size.

"Well as I recall, you didn't mind it when I took charge last time," Cloud arched his eyebrow trying to jog Zack's memory and he grinned when Zack started laughing at the memory.

"Yeah that was a good night," the raven remarked and placed several kisses on the blonde's lips as they soon fell back into their passionate embrace, their hands roaming over the other's body desperately trying to familiarize themselves once more.

Spreading his hands over Zack's now bare chest, Cloud moaned against the raven's lips and pulled the thin shirt away from his husband's muscular form before removing his own and clinging to him so that their bare skin could finally touch, a smile of his lips when he felt Zack do the same.

"Trousers," Cloud's eyebrows knitted together at the words but threw his head back a second later once he felt Zack cup him through his jeans, soon getting them away from the blonde entirely.

"Um," Cloud blushed slightly as he lay underneath Zack in just his dark blue boxers, his hands tugging at them shyly as he tried to signal for Zack to remove his own trousers.

"Ugh, don't blush you don't have any idea what that does to me!" Zack whined hiding his face in Cloud's neck as he set to work on getting his own trousers of whilst Cloud smiled and began to bit softly on the raven's shoulder, purring.

Shivering at the feeling of the blonde caressing his shoulder with his lips, Zack kicked his jeans off and moved away from Cloud so that he could lean back down and start kissing the younger's chest, his tongue stroking the soft skin that he loved so much.

"Zack," Cloud bit his bottom lip as he watched his husband getting further down south on his body, making his anticipation grow visually.

"Dad?"

Both of them froze and Cloud's teeth grit tightly as he heard the tapping at their bedroom door and held back laughter when Zack came flying towards the bedroom door and locked it silently so that Xion wouldn't walk in on two extremely aroused men.

"Xion, we're sleeping," Cloud replied pulling off a very tired voice expertly.

"I know, I just heard funny noises, I thought you were in pain dad…are you alright?"

Zack had to turn the other way so that his laughter wouldn't be seen by Cloud as he watched the blonde's face burn red.

"No I'm alright, Zack was just moaning in his sleep, you know how stupid he is," Cloud replied with a fake laugh as he shot a glare at Zack who had now turned around upon hearing he blonde's words.

"Okay, night dad!" Xion replied with a giggle before returning to her room.

It was then that Cloud's angry eyes met Zack's with his arms folded across his chest.

"It wasn't funny, I can't help that you…" Cloud blushed darkly and looked to the floor making his bangs cover his face.

Zack licked his lips and crawled over Cloud again, pushing the blonde back onto his back where his hand then stroked Cloud's stomach.

"That I…turn you on?" Zack guessed and smirked when Cloud whimpered in response as he felt his boxers slip from around his waist, to the floor along with Zack's so that their bare members were touching making it difficult for Cloud to keep his volume down.

"Zack, please," Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him down so that their faces were inches away from each other, "please don't tease, not tonight," his blue eyes sparkled so much that Zack lost himself in them for a second or two.

"I honestly wasn't going to tease," Zack chuckled quietly and kissed his husband's forehead gently, rubbing his nose against the blonde's cheeks.

"Then do it," Cloud whispered into the raven ears a little seductively making Zack moan deeply against the blonde's cheek.

"I'm not arguing with that," Zack smirked as he tapped his fingers against Cloud's lips, asking for entrance that the blonde was more than willing to give and he took so sucking on the elder's fingers a little more erotically than Zack had hoped as he could feel his arousal stiffen further if possible.

"Mmmh," Cloud moaned around the raven's fingers as he twirled his tongue around them, nibbling the tips of them whilst his half lidded eyes continued to stare back at Zack who resisted the urge to scowl at the blonde for flirting with him.

"You shouldn't do things like that," Zack whispered when he removed his fingers and began poking around Cloud's small entrance making the blonde arch his back instantly, biting his lip.

"Says the prince of teasing," Cloud hushed as his lips caught Zack's at the same moment he was suddenly invaded by two fingers, his eyes slamming closed at the pained it caused him after not having felt this for so many months.

The feeling of Zack's finger scissoring inside of him was always a strange but pleasurable moment for Cloud, he'd never really thought it was a good idea for Zack to prepare him seen as though he could never get the thought 'he's got his fingers up my bum' out of his head.

"I love you," Zack smiled in between their kisses, his breath brushing over Cloud's face like a highly addictive drug.

"I love you too," Cloud whispered trying to calm down his breathing as their hips began to move against each other's hungrily when Zack's fingers left him.

Lining himself up, Zack gently pushed himself into the blonde beneath him, his teeth immediately biting down on the younger's neck as he tried ot hold back a cry of pleasure from how tight Cloud actually was.

"Oh my god, are you bigger?" Cloud gasped with a slightly frightened look on his face that made Zack giggled against his neck, "sh-shit," his head slammed back into the mattress as Zack began to move in and out of him, warm kisses being placed all over his neck and collarbone sending flashes of passion through the blonde's veins.

"No, it's just been a while," Zack replied huskily as he rolled his hips against Cloud's viciously, trying to see whether or not Cloud would give in to his usual screaming.

But Cloud seemed to be in more control much to Zack's dismay and he was now rolling his hips along with the raven, gently panting and groaning against Zack's ear, turning his husband on even more.

"No," Cloud whined as he felt himself already reaching the end, his nails digging into Zack's back more violently than he had wished to and he ignored the elder when he hissed in pain, moving faster inside of the blonde.

"It's alright," Zack groaned as he reached down between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Cloud's length, pumping his fist around it causing Cloud to shake beneath him and arch his back so much that Zack was a little worried the blonde would hurt himself.

Grabbing the pillow from behind him, Cloud let out his moan into it as he felt his orgasm flow through him and he blushed darkly as he felt it splatter onto his stomach before gasping loudly as Zack came only seconds after him.

"Cloud, here," Zack said urgently as he removed the pillow so he could bring his precious into a passionate set of kisses, their arms tangling around each other as they got on their knees, moaning lightly against the other's lips passionately as they kneeled in their after sex glow.

"I love you," Cloud purred shyly, chuckling slightly when Zack pushed him down on the bed and crawled in next to him, the warm bed covers covering them as their bodies pressed against one another's.

"I love you," Zack beamed as he squeezed Cloud in his arms, rubbing his lover's arm caringly, "now sleep,"

As the two of them drifted off to sleep peacefully and satisfied, Namine in the room next door to them sat wide awake, a little disturbed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**I just really wanted to write another chapter for this little story :) I love the idea of Zack and Cloud as parents w**


End file.
